ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Formalities
Story A train pushed by Earthbenders pulls into a station inside the inner wall of Ba Sing Se. John and the others, get off the train, as they marvel in the city. Katara: It’s beautiful. Toph: (Sarcastically) Yeah. A beautiful city. Katara: What’s your problem? Toph: It’s just a bunch of walls and rules. Woman: Welcome. (The group turns, seeing a lady with an unusually large smile.) My name is Joo Dee. I shall be your guide through the city. Sokka: Good. We need to speak to the Earth King as soon as possible. Joo Dee: Great! Let us begin the tour. (She then walks off, the gang following her.) After a day of sight seeing, the gang is brought to a house in the upper class part of the city. Joo Dee: This will be your home for now. Sokka: That’s great and all. But when can we see the Earth King? Joo Dee: Relax. You’re request has been sent, and will be processed in about a month. Toph: A month?! We can’t wait that long! Joo Dee: I’m sorry. But the Earth King is very busy. Good day. (Joo Dee gets back in the wagon and leaves.) Katara: Does anyone else think that woman is missing a few screws? John: We’ll have to find another way to see the Earth King. Katara: I got it! (She pulls out a news letter from the mailbox.) The Earth King is holding a party tonight in honor of his pet bear. Sokka: You mean a platypus-bear? Katara: It just says bear. Toph: Surly you mean a skunk bear? Katara: Just, bear. (There’s an awkward silence.) Toph: This place, is weird. John: Is it really hard to believe it's a bear? But we should go tonight. Toph: Ha! Like you country folk could make it in. John: Time to see if the Avatar gets any privileges for parties. End Scene At the palace, John is pushing his way through the crowd. John: (In an important tone.) Make way! Make way! The Avatar is here! (A guard approaches him.) Guard: You need an invitation to get in. (John twirls his fingers, a small tornado forming underneath him. The crowd gasps in amazement, as John moves the guard away.) John: The Avatar doesn’t wait to be invited. (John walks in, Katara, Sokka and Toph following.) Okay guys, keep an eye for the Earth King. Hello everyone! (Everyone looks at him.) Prepare for your entertainment for the evening! John airbends, a whip of wind picking up, lifting food off trays, and being placed on the tables. He spins, a vortex forming, as he gathers all the meals on the table. Bosco the Bear roars at him, but John comes over and bends the liquids from the drinks, forming bubbles everywhere. Bosco is intrigued, as he tries to play with the bubbles. The food is placed back on the table, when a group of soldiers approach him. They are wearing dark green robes, with black hats. The leader is bald except for a long braid, and has a small mustache. Leader: Hello, Avatar. I am Long Feng, leader of the Dai Li. Can you come with me? Your friends are already in my office. (John follows him, and in a back office, the others were waiting.) Sokka: Why won’t you let us see the Earth King?! We have info necessary to tell him! Long Feng: The Earth King has no times for issues like this. It is his job to ensure peace in the city. As such, we do not mention the war within the walls. If you’d like, you can tell me your, “plans,” as I am in charge of the army. John: No, I think we’re done here. I apologize for disturbing you. Please let us know when we can get an audience with the Earth King. Let’s go guys. (John starts to leave, and the others follow.) Long Feng: Just so you know, Avatar, the Dai Li shall be keeping tabs on you while you are here. I hope you enjoy your time in Ba Sing Se. The group is back at their house. John punches a wall, obviously frustrated. John: The King’s just a puppet! Long Feng runs the city. Toph: Welcome to big city politics. The one who controls the power controls the city. Katara: What do we do? We have to tell the Earth King what we learned. Sokka: Even if we did, could he actually do anything? John: The King should still be in charge of the army. If we can convince him that the war is real, he may help us. Sokka: How do we do that? I mean, it’s not like we can just knock on his front door! End Scene Sokka: I can’t believe we’re knocking on the front door. (The group is walking up to the gates to the wall surrounding the Royal Palace. A guard gets in their way.) Guard: Halt! John: Hello. We’re here to see the Earth King. Can we go in? Guard: Not without an appointment. John: Toph, what’s the best way to take out a foe? (Toph hits the guard with an earth pillar, knocking him into the wall, out cold.) Toph: With a decisive strike. How do we open the door? John: (Looks at Sokka.) I’ll knock. The courtyard outside the Palace is filled with Earth Bender guards. Then, the door is punched, going flying into the courtyard. The guards turn, as Humungousaur charges in, head down and giving a battle cry. Several guards run away scared, while others launch large boulders at him. Humungousaur runs through them, and slams his arms into the ground, breaking the ground and sending the guards into the air. Toph runs in, manipulating the flying debris to take out the scattered guards. Humungousaur stays in the open area, keeping the attention of several guards. Toph, Sokka and Katara continue down a path, with guards on both sides, launching rocks. Toph moves earth walls to come out of the ground, blocking the rocks. Katara extends a water whip from her water skin, and whips the guards away, stopping them. The guards cause the earth to rise, burying Humungousaur’s body. His body grows, breaking free. Then, cylindric boulders fly at him, and Humungousaur takes it with ease. He sees he is surrounded, the others closing in on the stairs. Humungousaur: Okay. Time to catch up. Humungousaur turns into Fasttrack, and spins, creating a giant blue vortex. It then expands, the wind force blowing the guards away. Fasttrack runs after the others. A stream goes through the grounds, a bridge going over it. Guards are on the other side of the bridge, launching boulders. Toph raises her arms, earth spikes coming out of the ground, blocking them. Katara swings her arms, and a large wave of water washes the guards into the river. They go across the bridge. Katara: Sorry! (Fasttrack then runs across, the wind from his speed freezing the water. They arrive at the bottom of the stairs, where an army of Earthbending soldiers running down them.) Toph holds her arms out, her hands tensing as if grabbing something. The area shakes, as she closes her hands and pulls them back. The stone stairs go in, turning the stairs into a giant ramp. The soldiers scream as they slide down. Fasttrack reverts, and he and Toph bend an earth platform to take them to the top of the stairs. Soldiers slide past them. Katara: Sorry! Sokka: We’re really on your side! John: Yeah. I’m sure they’ll believe you. They make it to the top, as they head for the door, passing several columns. More soldiers appear, surrounding them. John and Toph slam their fists into the ground, a giant earth wave forming, washing them away. They approach the door. Toph: Want to knock on this one too? John: I do, actually. John turns into Cannonbolt, as he rolls into the door, knocking it down. Soldiers fire boulders at Cannonbolt, which break on contact. He bounces off the walls, hitting all the soldiers, knocking them out. He comes down and opens up, as the others come in. They see another large door. Sokka: That door looks promising! Cannonbolt rolls at the door, barreling through it. He opens up, seeing the Earth King on his throne. He is wearing yellow and green robes, with slightly dark skin, lighter than the Water Tribe’s skin, and small glasses on his nose. His hat is in a cylindric shape. The others arrive in the room, as Long Feng and the Dai Li form in front of the Earth King. Earth King: What is this? (Cannonbolt reverts, as John goes down on one knee.) John: Hello, Your Majesty. My apologies on the brashness of my actions, but I needed to speak with you. Long Feng: These worms are here for no other reason than to usurp you, my liege. Earth King: You say you are here to talk, after laying waste to my soldiers?! Toph: He has a point. Earth King: Prove your intentions by dropping your weapons. (The others look in shock, as Katara puts her water away, Sokka drops his club, and Toph gets rid of a rock she was bending. Then, the Dai Li agents raise their hands, firing dark stone gloves that were on their hands forward, wrapping around the gang’s hands behind them, acting as earth cuffs.) Sokka: What’s this for? We put down our weapons, we’re allies. Long Feng: Take the Avatar and his friends and throw them in a cell. Earth King: The Avatar? You’re the Avatar? Sokka: No, not me. John: That’d be me, Your Majesty. Long Feng: The Avatar here is bent on destroying our way of life. Please don’t give into his lies. Earth King: Hm. (Bosco then comes in, and licks John.) John: Hey there buddy. (John bends the earth cuffs, and gets an arm free to pet Bosco. He then places his arm behind his back again, being re-cuffed.) Earth King: Bosco seems to like him. I will hear what he has to say. John: Sir, a war has occurred with the Fire Nation, that has lasted 100 years. The Dai Li has kept it secret from you, and controls the city how they see fit. Long Feng: Who will you believe, my liege? This kid, or your most trusted advisor? Earth King: Well, how do I know you are telling the truth? John: If you give me a chance, I can show you. Earth King: Very well. You are given your chance. Long Feng: But Your Majesty! John transforms into Xylofreeze, as his eyes glow green. Then, Katara, Sokka, Toph, the Earth King and his personal guards, Long Feng and some Dai Li agents gain green auras, floating off the ground. Toph: Can’t see! CAN’T SEE! What’s happening?! Long Feng: It’s a trap! Xylofreeze: No, it’s a flight. (Xylofreeze turns towards the door, and curls his body in slightly. He kicks out, a burst of wind propelling him forward, taking the others with him. They all scream, and they make it outside, flying over Ba Sing Se.) Katara: It’s, beautiful. Sokka: Gives it a whole new perspective, doesn’t it? Toph: I don’t think so. PUT ME DOWN! The Earth King screams, as he flaps his arms to try to stay flying. Once he realizes that he won’t fall, he releases a shout of joy. Earth King: This is incredible! After some time of flying, they make it to the outer wall. From above, they see the remnants of the drill. Earth King: What, is that thing? Sokka: A drill. A weapon of the Fire Nation meant for breaking through your wall. (Xylofreeze lowers them all down onto the outer wall, and lands on his back, reverting. He is panting heavily.) John: (Pants) Glad I didn’t bring Bosco. He’d be too heavy. Long Feng: I can explain this, Your Majesty. We are doing renovation work on the wall. Katara: Then why does your drill have the Fire Nation insignia on it? (The Earth King’s face becomes stern.) Long Feng: It’s imported of course. (He sees the Earth King’s face.) Oh, come on! Are you really going to believe these kids over me? Earth King: Dai Li, arrest Long Feng. He will be put on trial for crimes against the Earth Kingdom. (The Dai Li agents look at each other, then extends metal cufflinks, catching Long Feng.) Long Feng: You’ll regret this! (The Dai Li drag him away.) You need me! Earth King: My own advisor. Avatar, (He turns to John, still on the ground.) You have my full support on whatever you need to fight the Fire Nation. We can discuss more details back at the palace. John: (Still panting) I’m not flying you all there. (Points his arm up towards the sky.) There may be fewer of you now, but I refuse to carry you all! Characters *John Spacewalker *Katara *Sokka *Toph Beifong *Joo Dee *Earth King *Bosco Villains *Long Feng *Dai Li *Earth Kingdom Soldiers Aliens *Humungousaur *Fasttrack *Cannonbolt *Xylofreeze (first re-appearance) Trivia *This episode references Monsters Inc., when Sokka suggests going through the front door. *Everyone finds the idea of Bosco not being a hybrid to be weird. *John gains the Earth King's support, getting Long Feng arrested. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Avatar Arc